A Digital Camelot
by LidoX
Summary: A young man finds that his path in humanity may be made of something else other than fate, or destiny.
1. Default Chapter

A DIGITAL CAMELOT - BY ALEX VOIGT  
BASED ON CONCEPTS WRITTEN BY LARRY AND ANDY WACHOWSKI  
  
I woke up this morning with a stomachache as usual. I always have stomachaches. Night and day, I feel them wrenching deep inside my belly. Yet, beyond that feeling, there is something else that I cannot see, nor, feel, or taste or touch.   
  
It's not a very pleasant feeling. Not pleasant at all, feeling something and thinking- more like knowing, that it's something completely different.  
  
"Probably digits," I think to myself. You know, zeroes and ones.  
  
At least that's what my psychiatrist tells me. But you can never tell with these wacko shrinks. You try someone new and they mess you up if you pay enough attention. It's a vicious cycle, but it's humanity.  
  
Damn humanity for keeping so many doors open.  
  
But what do you do when you have so many options? You look, that's what you do. You look at all of the options and you decide which one is the most logical. After all, this age is based on logic. And as far as I can remember, it's always been so. Right or wrong, yes or no.   
  
Zero or one.  
  
The strange pain in my stomach grows as each day grows with it. I tell this to my shrink, "Dr. Two", as he likes to call himself. He tells me strange things. He tells me to feel the surfaces of everything I come in contact with.   
  
Yet strangely enough, the more I touch these surfaces, the worse the pain gets. I tell this to Dr. Two, yet he tells me nothing. He just sits and stares at me.  
  
It's almost as if he could see right through me.  
  
The pain gets worse when I am at my computer as well. My eyes hurt in conjunction with my stomach. I see black rain running down my eyeballs. I lie down and close my eyes, only to think about zeroes and ones once again, and the rest of Dr. Two's ideas.  
  
Then one day, I stare at my cat and it falls over, limp and dead, with its eyes resting on mine. The pain in my stomach gets worse, but it's not from the cat itself; it's from the cat's eyes. I feel a connection to its eyes. I stare and stare into the dead, lifeless balls of flesh.  
  
I stare, and I realize that these eyes aren't eyes. They are zeroes and ones.  
  
I feel a connection, a familiarity if you will, between my pain and that of the cat's. So, I pick up the cat and place it inside a trash bag, burying it in my backyard. I look up into the sky and my arms feel weak.  
  
I try to think of the last time the sky was blue. Before I could come up with an answer, I threw up right there on the grass. Perhaps it was from the smell of the cat, or maybe I ate something rancid.  
  
Or maybe I ate a two, instead of a zero or one.  
  
  
-MORE COMING SOON-  



	2. RSI?

PART II:  
  
So I told Dr. Two about what happened. He didn't have much to say, except that I should think more of my pain. I asked him why and he wouldn't tell me. He'd just stare at me like he always does.  
  
"Consider the whole, Brant. Consider the zeroes and the ones," He'd say.  
  
Consider? Consider what. I'll wonder at times why this man is a doctor, but I know better than to question him. He's even got authentic medical degrees to prove it.  
  
I woke up one morning with the pain again. I felt even more tired and broken than I normally do. Unsure of what's wrong with me, I immediately began to start considering the "whole", as Dr. Two had told me to.  
  
The pain got worse again, just like when I stared into my cat.  
  
I went to him again to find more answers. He knew what was wrong with me. I knew it. Perhaps that's why I kept coming back to him.  
  
"There are no real pills that will free this condition, Brant," He told me. He must know what it is, then. If he can sit there, and stare into my eyes, and tell me that there is nothing I can do- he's had to have seen this condition previously.  
  
So, I asked him about previous cases. He told me that all of the previous cases had been cured, and then he went silent again to listen to what I had to say about that.  
  
I had a lot to say.  
  
When I got home, I was so tired that I decided to go to bed early. The weakness inside remained. I went to the bathroom and undressed, preparing for a long, long shower.  
  
And that's when I noticed it.  
  
The pain hardened, as I looked at my stomach. The hair on it was gone. I looked inside of my shirt, and there was no hair at all. There was no hair to be found anywhere.   
  
My body began to numb, as my breathing grew heavy. The pain felt like it was turning itself out, like it was going to burst out of my stomach. I looked up at the mirror, and my eyes were no longer blue.  
  
They were gray.  
  
I told Dr. Two. I showed him my eyes and my stomach, but this time he told me something different.  
  
"It's a disorder with your RSI," He said to me. "It's as if you were reversing, Brant." He just stared at me after that.  
  
RSI, as I later found out, stands for Residual Self Image. Dr. Two wouldn't tell me anything else.  



End file.
